Clameron
by Yus
Summary: After the devastating results of the 2015 General Election, a gloomy Nick Clegg goes to visit his old colleague. *random story I felt I had to write after the GE results on May 7th*


For the sake of fun and old times, here's a really weird and cheesy Clameron fanfic. RIP to Nick Clegg! What a shame he's taken Cameron's heart with him. Anyway...

The upper floors of 10 Downing Street were eerily quiet that day. David Cameron, having only been re-elected as Prime Minister a matter of hours ago, padded about the red carpets of the house with a brooding expression. The floors, the cabinets, even the walls seemed dull. The colour had been drawn out of the room, despite the fact that Britain itself had been washed over by a wave of blue. His party had won with a majority, and he was safely back in his seat as Prime Minister, and yet he still couldn't settle. He wanted to think it was because he was worried about the country, about the Tories who had lost their seats, about Sam and his children. But in actual fact, his worry was down to only one thing. Nick Clegg.

While the press were quick to say that he and Nick hated each other, they really rather felt the opposite. True, David had not particularly gotten along with the ex Lib Dem leader at the very start of their coalition in 2010. And then over the course of five years they had grown very close. Whenever their wives and children were away, they would keep each other company, completing paperwork and eating pizza together like some form of young couple. A small chuckle escaped David's lips as he considered the thought. He knew he was tired. Very tired. Why else would he be finding such ideas desirable?

"David?" a familiar, if hoarse, voice called out from behind. David turned away from the window and raised his eyebrows. There was a faint click as the door of the PM's rooms closed firmly. In the centre of the living room stood his old partner, and great friend, Nick Clegg. His suit was crumpled, his hair a mess and his eyes were teary and bloodshot. Never had David seen his colleague looking so devasted. There had been many late nights where Nick had been huffing and puffing over the latest opinion polls and press feedback, tears brimming in his eyes and running over his tired cheeks. It was a bad time to be a Liberal Democrat, and David Cameron, the leader of the Conservatives, couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Nick" David said quietly, feigning a smile, "It's good to see you". Nick looked at him blankly for a moment, before glancing around the room with weary eyes. "And you" he replied, gulping, "I, err, I just wanted to see you in person. To wish you good luck". David took a few steps forward and narrowed his eyes. Nick's hands were shaking, and he looked as though he was about to break down in tears at any moment. The PM got a sudden urge to hug him. He looked about the room. Alone. But it still felt strange, wrong even. Would it be strange to give him a hug?

"Thank you" David said, "I'm very sorry, Nick. You've been a good partner these past five years". Nick smiled at him weakly and turned his tearful eyes to his shoes. "Forty-nine seats lost" he gulped, "It's wonder I didn't lose mine too. We're a laughing stock, aren't we?". David frowned and took yet another step forward. "No, Nick" he said, his eyes blazing with earnesty, "You've never been a laughing stock. Not to me, anyway". Nick looked up suddenly and met the PM's eyes, before looking down once more. David fell silent for a moment. What was happening here?

"You'll bounce back" he said eventually, "The Liberals had faced worse odds". Nick frowned at his shoes and shook his aging head. "Why would you want us to?" he asked, a slight hint of frustration in his voice, "We're two different parties, Dave. You're a Tory, I'm a Lib Dem. We're lucky that the coalition had lasted for the full five years!". David lifted his foot to step another inch closer, but quickly stopped himself. Any moment now, he'd pull the former Lib Dem leader into a tight hug. In his mind he doubted it would make Nick feel any better.

"We may have different opinions, and lead different parties" David argued, "But it makes you no less my friend, Nick". Cleggy smiled at that slightly, before returning to his usual grim expression. David wanted to smile too, had he not been so sad for his friend. "I'm not even the leader any more" Nick said solemnly, "My own party were calling for my head the moment the exit polls were announced". David reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave his friend a smile, which he hoped would inspire at least a shred of hope in the ex-Lib Dem leader, and lowered his voice.

"As I said, you will bounce back" he said, "You're a good man, Nick, and a good poltician. If anyone can make a comeback, it's you. I'm convinced". Nick smiled back, if only slightly.

"If only I had your optimism" he said simply. David stared at him long and hard. It was so odd to see all the fight draining from him. He was expecting Nick to completely abandon politics any minute now. He prayed that he wouldn't. It would be strange to think that he would no longer be sitting beside him on the front bench in the Commons. "Well, I'll leave you now" Nick said suddenly, turning away, his shoulder slipping from David's grip, "You're probably busy anyway". David went after him and grabbed his arm. Nick turned back sharply.

"You don't have to go yet" David said, almost desperately, "You're a wreck, Nick. At least stay and have a cup of tea". Nick considered it for a moment before shaking his head dismally.

"I'd better not" he said, "There's a few things I need to sort out". David nodded and released his arm. Nick shook the PM's hand, before walking back towards the door. David stared down at his palm for a moment, his heart sinking as he realised that it would be the last handshake Nick ever gave him. He looked up just as Nick was slipping through the door.

"Nick?" he called out.

"Yes, David?" Nick replied, hope flashing in his eyes for a moment. There was a pause as the two looked to one another silently. David gulped and feigned a smile.

"Good luck" he said. Nick nodded and tried to smile back.

"Thank you" he said, before turning away and shutting the door behind him. David stared at the closed door with wide eyes. He was gone. He was really gone. He knew he should be happy. The Conservatives could now govern by themselves. And yet with every step Nick took away from Downing Street, the more David's heart broke. He did genuinely wish Nick luck, but what he had really wanted to say was something entirely different.

I love you.

I got an enormous amount of enjoyment out of this. Unfortunately it's entirely fictional.

David would never hesitate.  
(Joking)


End file.
